Freedom My Eyes
by haikaluzumaki
Summary: Sasuke yang mencari ketenangan dan kebebasan, Namun ada sesuatu hal yang membebaninya, yaitu penyakitnya yang tak bisa disembuhkan, mau itu harus memakai obat ataupun apa, tetap harus dengan Perasaan dan Hati yang bisa menyembuhkannya, dan seseorang itulah yang bisa menyembuhkannya, Siapa kah dia ? Read Now..


**Desclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi**

**Freedom My Eyes**

**Chapter 1 – Prologue**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Warning : **_**Masih Fic Pertama**_

**SASUKE POV **

Setelahku menyelesaikan Akhir dari Ujian Akhir ini rasanya, tak ada rasa kecemasan lagi, tetapi rasa cemas itu selalu ada tiap hari dalam diriku ini. Sehari - hari ini, Aku hanya terus memandangi langit yang begitu indah ini, pikiranku kosong, tak ada yang kupikirkan, Sekolah..libur dulu dan menunggu sebuah hasil. Sekarang Aku sementara tinggal seorang diri di sebuah keidamanku di Tepi Hutan ini, Rumah yang terbuat Kayu, telah kubangun selama bertahun - tahun tampa sepengetahuan orang tuaku. Disini sangatlah nyaman dan damai, Seorang diri disini hanya untuk membuatku tenang tampa ada beban apapun. Melihat orang - orang itu hanya membuatku tak nyaman dan sering gelisah tak menentu, Sendiri itu lebih baik bagiku.  
"Damainya disini..Aku ingin selamanya disini, Namun..Mereka ( Ortu ) pasti kesepian.."gumaku sambil memejamkan mataku dan duduk disebuah kursi goyang ini, mungkin bila orang melihat, pasti Aku dibilang seperti orang tua, Aku tak peduli, Aku sangat tenang disini..  
"Apa aku benar - benar baik - baik saja ?"gumamku kembali, sambil masih memejamkan mataku, Aku mulai merasakan kembali bahwa diriku mulia gelisah kembali. Yang menjawab hanyalah Angin kencang berhembus saja,  
"Aku benar - benar bingung.."lanjutku lagi, Aku lebih rapat untuk memejamkan mataku ini, Aku ingin tidur, Namun Aku merasakan ada seseorang disini, Jujur saja, Aku mempunyai kemampuan khusus, Aku bisa mendeteksi adanya seseorang dimana Aku berada tampa sepengatahuan mereka, daya sensorikku ini sangatlah tajam. Tiba - tiba seseorang itu memegang kursi kayu ini dan menjatuhkanku,  
"Apa yang kau lakukan ? Siapa kau ?"tanyaku tampa menolehnya,  
"Kau benar - benar tak normal bodoh!"jawabnya, benar'' diluar dugaanku, tak menyangka bahwa ada seseorang yang langsung mengatakan hal seperti itu, Aku tak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi, Aku akan..Menghajarnya  
Tapp* Aku memberhentikan pukulanku padanya tampa membuka mataku, Aku mencoba untuk membuka mataku ini, dan ternyata yang kulihat adalah seorang perempuan, Aku melepaskan pukulanku, dan mengurung niatku untuk memukulnya,  
"Apa tujuanmu kemari ?"tanyaku to the point, Aku membenarkan kursi kayuku ini, kemudian Aku duduk kembali  
"Kau bodoh! berbahaya orang sepertimu,"katanya, Aku menghembuskan nafasku,  
"Hanya itu saja ? jika begitu, pergilah.."ucapku, dia mendobrak kursi kayuku ini, terpaksa Aku terjungkal kebelakang  
"Kau pikir kedatanganku jauh - jauh kesini, hanya untuk mengatakan itu saja hah ?"lanjutnya lagi, Aku bisa merasakannya, aku mencoba tak membuka mataku ini,  
"Lalu ?"kataku  
DUAK, Dia memukulku  
"Tak kupikirkan sebelumnya, ternyata aku benar - benar kesal atas semua ini, Kupikir orang sepertimu itu orang baik, ternyata menyebalkan sekali, Kau tak mencoba untuk membuka matamu.."ucapnya, Aku masih tak membuka mataku, hingga ada kepastian yang pasti  
"Kemudian ?"lanjutku, sepertinya dia mulai kesal dan marah  
"Tck, Sial! Lebih baik aku pergi saja dari sini, Selamat Tingg-"ucapnya, Aku memotongnya, dan menarik tangannya, dan kubuka kedua mataku ini dan menatapnya tajam  
"Bicaralah ! Aku akan mendengarkannya.."kataku, terlihat dia sedikit kaget dengan tingkahku ini, Rona merah mulai muncul dikedua pipinya.  
"Tck..Kenapa kau baru sekarang membuka matamu itu ?"umpatnya kesal, Aku tak menanggapinya, hanya terus menatapnya, kulihat dia cantik juga, Ada apa ini ? apakah ini yang bernama sebuah perasaan cinta ? sudahlah itu tak penting,  
"Hn!"tak ada jawaban dariku, dia menghembuskan nafasnya panjang - panjang  
"Kedatanganku kemari untuk mengobati penyakitmu itu, Itu penyakit yang tak bisa disembuhkan oleh hanya sebuah obat, tetapi harus dengan Perasaan dan Hati.."ucapnya serius ditambah dengan Rona merahnya yang mulai sangat merah, pasti dia sangat malu mengatakannya.  
"Begitu ya ? Terima Kasih jika begitu..Masuklah akan kubuatkan secangkir teh.."ucapku Aku mempersilahkan untuk masuk, Aku tak menatapnya, karena, Asal tahu, Aku juga malu, Aku merona merah padam diwajahku ini, Aku sangat tertegun dengan perkataannya, dan akhirnya kutersenyum bahagia,  
"Baiklah, Terima Kasih kembali.."ucapnya, dan dia mulai masuk kedalam rumahku,  
"Semoga saja, Dia bisa menyembuhkan penyakit bodoh ini.."gumamku setelah Dia masuk ke rumahku ini..

To Be Continue..

Please Review..


End file.
